Happy Birthday Obaasan!
by InosBane
Summary: Temari has a surprise planned for Yoshino's birthday. ShikaTema One Shot


A/N: Belated Happy Birthday to my favorite Nara!  
**Mattaku**-Jeez, **Shinpai na**-Don't worry, **Baka**-idiot, **Mou ii**-that's enough, **Nan da**-What is it?, **Obaasan**-Grandmother, **Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu**-Happy Birthday, **Domo arigatou**-thank you, **Sou na**- No way, **Koufuku**-Happiness, **Ite**-Ouch

Disclaimer: Though I was born in the same year as Kishimoto-sensei, I'm not him.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Mattaku, Temari. Don't you think it's kind of gross?" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head hoping his wife didn't misinterpret his meaning. She'd been a little extra-touchy lately. Temari rolled her eyes as she placed a small, rectangular gift on Yoshino's dinner plate.

"You really are clueless," She sighed. "I suppose you still think she would have been happy with a new rice cooker?"

To her satisfaction, Shikamaru looked down at his feet and shrugged. She felt a surge of power course through her body. Aside form the vomiting, this pregnancy thing wasn't half bad.

"She's been wanting to be a grandmother since before I even knew you. Shinpai na, this gift is perfect."

"It's troublesome," came the monotone reply. "Temari, you peed on it!" Shikamaru shook his head, "if she freaks out, it's on you."

Temari closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Inhale, hold for two seconds, exhale slowly.

"Baka-chaaaan," she teased, "if she freaks out, it'll be because this is the best birthday present she's ever received. Besides, she's not blind. When we had lunch the other day she kept asking me if I was feeling alright."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, while Temari shook her head.

"I was just a little nauseous, no big deal. Mou ii," she nodded to the window. "They're here."

o-o-o

As the four Naras sat down to eat, Yoshino picked up the gift on her plate.

"Nan da?" She looked from her daughter-in-law's beaming face, to the sullen expression on her son's.

"Nan da?" She asked again, carefully unwrapping the thin rectangular object. She turned it over in her hand as Shikaku leaned forward to see what it was. It resembled a thermometer until she saw the tiny blue plus sign. Yoshino's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Obaasan!" Temari's voice called out, breaking the silence.

Yoshino grabbed Temari and pulled her into a hug.

"Temari-chan, oh my Temari-chan! Domo Arigatou, this is the happiest day of my life!"

Temari shot a look of smug self righteousness at her husband, who grinned sheepishly.

Yoshino pulled back, still clutching her daughter-in-law.

"When?" Was all she asked.

Temari grinned, "we found out right after Christmas, but decided to wait for your birthday. The baby's due in September."

Yoshino beamed at her son.

"Just like you. Another September baby. Another thinker, I just hope this child doesn't inherit your laziness."

Shikamaru grimaced while Shikaku patted his son on the back and pulled a bottle from his jacket's inside pocket.

"I brought this intending to toast Yoshino's birthday, but now there's something else wonderful to celebrate. Shikamaru, go get three glasses, and fill Temari's cup with juice."

While Shikamaru went into the kitchen, Yoshino sat down with Temari and patted her hand.

"I knew there's was something going on. Shikaku thought you were just putting on weight." She frowned at her husband who shrank under the combined power of the two Nara women's glares. Yoshino turned back to her daughter-in-law and smiled, "but I kept saying sou na, not our Temari-chan, she's much too active."

Shikamaru returned with the glasses and the juice. Shikaku filled them, and as one, the four (and a half) Naras stood and yelled "KOUFUKU!"

o-o-o

Later that evening after her in-laws had gone home, Temari stood naked in front of the mirror frowning at her body.

"You know your father thought I was just 'putting on weight'," she said to her husband who was already lying in bed. "Do I look fat to you?"

Shikamaru grinned lazily at his wife as she pulled on her pajamas.

"You look just as good to me today as you did the first day I met you," he paused as she smiled climbing into bed and snuggling into him. "Well, maybe not that **first **time. You were a bit of a bitch back then."

Her left elbow met his rib cage.

"Ite! Troublesome woman," he gasped.

"Just wait," She smirked closing her eyes. "This is only the first trimester."

o-o-o**OWARI**o-o-o


End file.
